The Sweet Taste of a Scott Christmas
by sleepneeded911
Summary: NH Christmas Fluff. Can't really say more except that it's short and sweet. Those of you who have read my previous work know that I don't disappoint so go ahead and give it a try! I PROMISE that it won't disappoint! Please R&R!


**Title: The Sweet Taste of a Scott Christmas**

**Author: Ivonne**

**Rating: 2/5 for some mild sexual situations**

**Dedication: To all my loves who have been so patient for my lack of updates. Thanks girls and I promise to have some updates for PL up sometime during my break! **

**AN: I've had the majority of this piece done since January. I just didn't finish revising it or put it up since I wanted to save it for the Holiday time. So yes, this has been written for a year so either way, I hope that you like. It's sorta different then my usual style, a little less descriptive then I usually am…and this is REALLY short compared to most of my previous updates, but hell, I'M BACK! Yuppers. Next look forward to my update for Prohibit Love! I've been revising the chapters so I have to finish that before I post the latest update…but either way I'm back! Gradually but surely updates WILL BE POSTED so look out for that! And I know that is hella past Christmas...almost New Years but I still want to share with you all this! Love you all and I would LOVE feedback! It's been awhile so I apologize now! I might be a bit rusty...**

**

* * *

**

**The Sweet Taste of a Scott Christmas**

_Taste: To distinguish the flavor of by taking into the mouth._

* * *

The cold air hit the face of the auburn haired girl, causing her cheeks to turn a deeper shade of crimson. The cherry beanie on her head made the blush seem redder then usual. She sat on top of the hill, her heart beating rapidly as her energy grew at the long road of white. She thought that she was on top of the world. 

"You ready for this?" a deep voice behind her said, causing her energy to grow more.

There was a knot in her stomach, but she ignored it.

She looked over at the person behind her, sitting in the same position as she was. His short hair and ears were covered by a black beanie. The red sweater he wore was hidden beneath his black jacket. His blue eyes contained a deep expression of excitement.

She was the only one who could read him with a simple look.

"Hales?" he asked again. "You ready?"

She sent him a large smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" she answered. "Let's do it!"

And with a quick kiss on the cheek, they both let themselves go, allowing their own inertia to take them down the silvery boulevard. Haley and Nathan yelled in ecstasy, laughing as they held on tight. Cold wind hit their faces, though that did not stop them from enjoying their ride as they forgot about the world around them. Soon they rolled over and tumbled off of the sled, laughing with excitement.

"Oh my God! Let's do it again!" Haley yelled, lying on the snow, watching the sun and sky above them.

She took deep breaths.

"Haley we did it a million times now," Nathan replied in between breaths, situated in the same position as her. "Let's just go back and drink some Eggnog. I have something that we can spike it up with."

Haley got up and faced him. She positioned herself on top of him with a smile.

"Please?" she asked innocently, pouting her lips innocently.

Haley radiated a face of a girl with a mission, to get what she wants.

Nathan allowed a devilish smirk to play on his face as he got up and pinned Haley back onto the ground, now being the dominant one.

"How about we do something a little more mature then sledding?" he asked with an expression that conveyed his devilish intentions. "I have this great idea of you, me, and the snow. There are just so many possibilities…" he added, raising his eyebrows with delight as he started to lean closer to her.

"Really?" she voiced beneath him, a familiar Scott smirk emerging on her tender features. "How about…" she continued as she neared his mouth.

He could faintly smell the cotton candy on her lips as he leaned closer to her. He licked his lips, wanting to taste her sweet cotton candy lips. He closed his eyes and took in the scene around him. Snow covered the usual grass and there were a few clouds covering the blue sky. The sun shinned above them brightly, trying to warm them up from the cold weather. The day was picture perfect. He was already imagining the taste of her sweet, warm lips on his cold ones until he opened his eyes and saw her small figure, feet away from him, having a hard time running through the thick snow.

"…if you catch me!" she finished, sprinting away from him.

"Get back here Haley James!" he exclaimed as he got up and rapidly ran into her direction.

Within moments he was right beside her, thanking himself for all the suicides Whitey made the team practice every day. He grabbed her and playfully took her back onto the ground. They landed harshly onto the white snow, laughing crazily at their playful game.

"You forgot Scott," she commented beneath him. "It's Haley James Scott," she finished with a wide smile.

He looked down at her and took in her striking beauty. Her red beanie fell from her head, allowing all of her auburn hair to radiate beneath the sunlight. Her scarlet cheeks grew beneath his touch.

She was so beautiful.

"Excuse me," he told her as he persisted to look down at her. "Haley James Scott," he finished, bringing his mouth closer to her but not yet kissing her.

He could smell the cotton candy from her lips. Then, without holding out any longer, he brought his lips onto hers, tasting nothing but complete sweetness and perfection.

* * *

"Haley, are the cookies ready yet?" Nathan asked, sitting down in front of the T.V., flipping though the channels an hour or so later. 

"Nathan, I haven't even started baking them yet," she answered, rolling her eyes at her husband's childish behavior. "Why don't you help me out?"

"Haley, coach told me to rest up during this break. He wants his team in full shape for practice," he added as he finally settled for a movie, _Santa Clause_ with Tim Allen.

"No help, no cookies Mr. Scott," she replied, sending him a stern look.

Without replying back, Nathan got up and walked over to Haley in the kitchen. She now wore a dry pair of jeans with one of his Raven jerseys that fit her three times too big. Her beautiful ginger hair was up in a loose ponytail. She wore no make up but even without it she looked gorgeous. It was a natural beauty that was rare to find.

He wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Her petite form reached his shoulders. As her hands were working the chocolate chips into the mix, he wrapped his arms around her; she was warm underneath his embrace. He started to kiss her neck, gradually working his way towards her soft cheek and then to her face. Haley let out a pleasured gasp as she stopped mixing.

"How do you expect me to finish the cookies if you keep distracting me Nathan?" she asked him, lightly elbowing him.

"Come on Haley, I think that its time to spice up the traditional Nestle mix. It's time to add a bit of the Scotts into it," he added as she continued to kiss her.

Slowly, she turned around, forgetting about the cookies and let her desires take a hold of her. She wrapped her arms around Nathan's chest and allowed herself to taste every inch of him. He still tasted like the hot chocolate he had once he got back to the apartment after sledding. Suddenly, he picked her up and brought her on top of the counter where the flour, sugar, chocolate chips, and the rest of the ingredients laid. Haley then pulled away.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" she asked. "Look at the mess you just made," she commented glancing behind her.

Nathan looked over and noticed that more sugar was added to the mix, in addition to the amount that Haley already put in. There were also some chocolate chips added to the blend. He suddenly started to smirk.

"Not a mess Haley, just being creative," he told her. "See, we added some Scott ingredients to it," he responded with a smile.

"Nathan…" Haley started again, but was rapidly interrupted by Nathans lips crashing on hers.

The kiss intensified. Breaths started to get heavy as they pressed their bodies closer together, allowing better access to taste one another. Rapidly hands started to roam but all of the sudden Nathan pulled away and smiled as he shifted his gaze from her to the mix.

She watched as he ran a finger through the cookie dough and licked it off of his finger. He beamed as he got some more and moved his finger toward her, motioning for her to taste it. She looked at him with a quizzical expression, debating for a few seconds before finally giving in and savoring the non-traditional mix. At first she squirmed her face, but then she started to grin.

"This definitely tastes better," she answered with a shine in her chocolate eyes, radiating a wide smile.

"A Scott creation," he replied, leaning closer to her, but was interrupted by Haley.

"Nestle has nothing on us," she finished, rapidly landing her lips on his.

They forgot all about the items on the table, allowing their kisses to get deeper. Soon the ingredients were all over their clothes and the countertop. The mess grew and grew as their kisses got more intense then the last. Finally after a very hot make out session they laid on top of each other, devouring their new recipe, laughing, and enjoying the sweet taste of their Scott Christmas.

* * *

**Comments would be GREATLY appreciated! It's been a year since I've updated or written anything so feedback would be amazing! Thanks again! And HAPPY HOLIDAY'S!**


End file.
